Darkness Will Prevail!
by Pink and Black
Summary: Darkness will prevail because I wrote it would! Mwahahahahahaha! Anyways, this is an akward story that my brother's best friend, Chris, came up with. You will soon know the truth about Ginny and Voldemort! Now R&R or die...I mean live!


Darkness Will Prevail!

* * *

Disclaimer: I own nothing that isn't mine. That is all I have to say. GO DARTH VATER! Ps. my brother's best friend, Chris, came up with this idea.

* * *

One-shot

* * *

I know a secret that you guys don't and I'm going to let you know it. And so my story begins! Mwahahahahahah! Be warned, because thy name is Brick! In the future a doctor will tell me I have the IQ of 48. What some people call mentally retarded. Sorry, got that off the movie Anchorman. I love that movie. Now onto the story! YAY!

* * *

Hermoine walked into the prefects' bathroom and screamed! "Ahhhhhhh!" For there in front of her was Cho Chang with two masks. One looked like Voldemort's face and the other looked like Ginny. Cho Chang quickly put on Ginny's mask and said, "Hermoine, how nice to see you!"

"Cho hang, I'm not stupid! What did you do with Ginny?" Hermoine practically. That's when I, the author, burst in with the truth. "Who are you?" Hermoine and Cho Chang said at the same time.

"I am Rachel, the author of this story! And I know the truth about you Cho Chang! Beware! Mwahahahahahaha!" Then I, the author of this story, ran out of the bathroom and right into Ron. "Ron, beware. Cho Chang has been Ginny since she was a baby. She's after Harry! Oh, and she's Voldemort too! She's after Harry I tell you!" At that same moment Ginny came out of the bathroom with Voldemort's mask.

"Um….hi guys," Ginny said adjusting her face. Ron screamed like a little girl and ran for his life the other way. Ginny looked at me and said in the exact same voice as Voldemort's, "I will get you, Rachel, the author of this story!" Then she laughed evilly and ran away after Ron. I laughed until I almost died, but luckily Erik, the Phantom of the Opera and Darth Vater came around with donuts. So yeah, they stuffed a donut in my mouth before Erik took out his lasso and Darth Vater took out his light saver. I left and got popcorn before coming back to watch the fight.

When I got back (munch munch) Darth Vater had taken off his helmet and he was really Harry Potter! And Erik took off his half mask and he was really…ugly. "Erik, put your mask back on before someone dies at the sight of it," I yelled at him. He picked up his mask just as Hermoine walked out of the bathroom. She saw Erik's face, screamed, and died on the spot.

"Now look what you did," Harry told him. "Put your mask on before anyone else…" Parvati and Lavender walked down the hallway saw Erik's face, screamed, and died on the spot. "…sees," Harry finished. He sighed and shrugged and the yelled, "Let's get it on!" At that moment some guy came by selling souvenirs. He looked like the guy you see at baseball games.

"That's because I am!" he shouted at me. Oh. So, Harry and Erik followed him trying to buy something he was selling, peanuts I think it was, but he said, "No souvenirs for the players! Only the audience!" I shrugged and walked away heading for Cho Chang, who at the moment was playing Voldemort. When I got there, there was Cho Chang, Voldemort, **and** Ginny all talking and eating donuts. I raised my right eyebrow in a very Snape-like way.

"Hey," Severus yelled out of nowhere. "That's my thing! Go do your own thing!" Then he come over and was about to smack me when I kicked him really hard where it hurts. I hurt my toe instead because it turned out he was wearing steel to be prepared for these situations. (Ha ha!) He glared at me and stuck his tongue out in a very unaldultish manner.

"Where did you get the word, unaldultish?" Harry asked as he and Erik showed up.

"I just made it up, now be gone!" All of a sudden everyone disappeared and I was back in my chair at the dining room typing this story that you are now reading. That is all I have to say to you freaks…I mean wonderful people. Hahaha…yeah.

* * *

So that's my story. It's the truth of what happened with Cho Chang, Voldemort, and Ginny. I just added Harry, Darth Vater, Erik, Ron, Hermoine, Lavender, and Parvati in for the heck of it! Now, review, you filthy ungrateful…I mean wonderful people. Think of it this way, if you don't review I will sick Cho Chang and her Ginny and Voldemort masks on you! Mwahahahahahaha…cough, cough. Excuse me. My apologies. GO DARTH VATER! NOW REVIEW! (-laughs evilly and then goes off to read reviews and write more stories-)

DARKNESS WILL CONQUER BECAUSE I WROTE IT!


End file.
